The Queen of Damned
by ekvara
Summary: IN the 800 B.C earth divaded into 10 kingdoms : Angkor is a main kingdom , place where a hybrid king Niklaus sits on a golden throne and rules the whole world with his family and army of immortals. Everyone knows if you disobey you die,no one has ever refused to king but what happens when one day he wants something new, for example The QUEEN. KLAROLINE (Includes other characters )
1. Introduction

**This is my first fanfiction, I wanted to write it for a long time, but I hesitated . Finally I made up my mind and started to write. Hope you will enjoy it. First chapters are small but I am going to upload more. Please leave a review if you like the story.**

IN the 800 B.C earth is divaded into 10 kingdoms : Memphis, Caral, Timgad, Hatra, Sanchi, Urgench, Calakmul, Palmyra,Ani and greatest of them all Angkor. Angkor is a main kingdom which controls others, place where a king sits on a golden throne and king Nikalaus first of his name had a gread honor to rule kingdom from this throne. Hybrid king with an army of immortals ruled the whole world with his family, everyone knew if you disobey you die,no one has ever refused to king but what happens when one day he wants something new, for example The QUEEN.

What a lovely day it was in Angkor, everything seemed so calm and safe,for over a hundred years people have lived in piece. When the great war started for the control ,everyone thought that king of Memphis would take control but everything changed , one day very rich and powerful family with hundreds of thousand warriors came to the main gate of Memphis, killed the king, took city and started their own dynasty, the era of Mikaelsons.

There were six of them: Finn(the eldest brother),Elijah,Nikalaus,Kol,Freya and won war only in a couple of weeks,people wanted a piece so they just gave up and agreed to the terms of this family. So soon they became new kings and queens of six kingdoms. Finn took kingdom of Hatra, Elijah chose Timgad,Kol wanted Memphis, Freya and Rebekah chose Sanchi and Ani because only this two kingdoms didn't have borders ,they were so close that people could go from one to another by feet and sisters of course wanted to be as close as possible, NIklaus wanted Angkor were the golden throne stand .Other places were given to four royal families who survived the great war. Salvatore family came in charge of Palmyra, Pierce in Caral,Claire family in Calakmul and finally Labonair in Urgench. Mikaelsons kept their promise and gave people a piece they all needed so much, and in hundred years no one even dared to take them down because soon after the war everything became clear and the main question how did they destroy king of Memphis,was answered. They were immortal, creatures of night who drank flood to survive, they didn't age, there strength and abilities were incredible, something so mysterious and great people could not understand. Their army was formed from vampires, werewolves and witches who refused to hide any more and Mikaelsons were the greatest monsters of them all because they were The Originals, strongest of them all even other creaturs were afraid of them, especially they feared Klaus, the original hybrid,one of his kind. People knew that they made a deal with devil it self but everything was done so everyone just got used to the idea of living with the creatures of night. Vampires,werevolwes,witches and humand have been living together for hundred years and Mikaelsons are the keepers of this peace.

Despite of happy times in kingdom ,still everyone was afrais of King Klaus, a beast who has killed thousands of humans just for fun ,so in time people came up with one,main rule NO ONE REFUSES THE KING.

Meanwhile in the same kingdom of Angkor, in a small villige with no name lived a priest with his family,wife Elizabeth and there only child Caroline, who was becoming a real lady day by day. At the age of 17 everyone adored her, with blue eyes. Blonde, wavy hair it was hard to not look at her but even more than her beauty people were attrackted to her kindness, smile and intelligence. Many felt jealous and even anger towards her but caroline was full of joy and light, she wanted to live and experience beautiful things in life with flame in her heart she was ready for every struggles in her life, at least that's what she thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline was in bad when she heard a loud noise that woke her up and she wasn't surprised because it was that time of year. Every year on June 15th Mikaelson family had a ball in honor of their victory which was help in one of the glorious castles of king, when caroline was a little girl she always imagined what it was like to be one of the guests, one of those beautiful, fancy ladies in enormous dresses and great jewelry. She used to sit near the window dreaming about it and dancing with a prince charming, of course that all was only in her she is grown up girl and she has to face the reality in which she has to wake up early and go help her mother with animals on their little farm.

In the afternoon,when her jobs were done now she had a free time so of course she wanted to rush to her best friend elena. Elena gilbert was her friend since childhood,they had much in common different dreams but same reality. Elena and her family lived on the other side of village, half an hour awar from carolines house. Caroline got ready and was eager to meet her friend, she had a news to tell.

After a long way,she finally got to elenas house. It was a small stone house with a small yard , nothing special it was just like any other village in this house. –Caroline!-someone shouted-Finally,what took you so long?

-Sorry,was busy- girls run to hug each other, young ladies like them don't have a lot of free time there are so many things they have to learn,because of this they have not seen each other for a few days.

Girls started chatting and slowly went in to the wood where they could be alone.

-So, what is going on? Anything interesting?

elena, just studying, working,getting merried,,

\- Yeah me too, wait! Getting married? Caroline Forbes what does this mean?

-It means that I am getting marries, more correctly tyler and I are going to run.

-What? Are you insane? Where are you going?

-I don't know, our parents will never approve our marriage, I wanted to say Tylers parents, they are looking for someone from a rich family like theirs, they don't need a priests daughter, but we love eacho ther that's really what matters, he told we that we can run away,get marries and start a new life, he has some friends in Ani who will help up.

-Oh caroline,you are such a dreamer, I don't want to disappoint you, I am your friend and always will be by your side,no matter what,but please think more than once, is that really what you want?

-Elena,please I know what I am talking about, I love him that's all.

Elena knew that it was very dangerous,but she also knew caroline does what she wants, so she thought it would be better to be with her than quarrel. Two friends were just wandering in the wood,talking and laughing, but night was coming so caroline had to go back,its not safe to be alone,in woods at night, especially for a girl. She said goodbye to elena and quickly disappeared in to the woods.

It was extremely cold this time, so she had to be quick, she never liked walking in the dark, she was afraid because of the tales her mom told her about dark creatures of night, walking among them. Now she was angry with herself that she didn't go home earlier and maybe she was right..

Strange voice came out of the woods, something cracked, again the same noise, disappearing in night…

-Whose there?-no answer, she continued the path. Trying to calm herself: Don't be stupid caroline, no body is there,its just your imagination is playing with you,come on.

But the noise seemed more real than just her imagination. Footsteps,she heard footsteps and saw something… Light coming from she left path, oh god it was such a bad idea,but that was the only path to her house,this or hour and a half path around her village, she reminded herself that she is brave, brave and clever she is not going to die in the woods. She went straight and turned left, everything was silant, she walked few miles when again noise and light showed up, light was becoming brighter and brighter, she had to hide,but where? Her only chance was to hide behind trees, if its someone from her village than she does not have to be afraid but what if not? And again she was right, noise became more clear , three men were walking with torches in there hands, everything seemed innocent at once, caroline was hiding in the trees, she was so silent,like she wasn't breathing at all. Men stopped.

-Come here-said one of them. In the dark caroline could still see a girl coming out of the wood, she could not understand what the hell was going.

-Where is your village?-man asked again.

\- its in a few miles sir, down by this path.

-Great! Tell me again what is your name?

\- Isabella sir.

-Now be good girl Isabella , do not move and do not scream.

\- I wont move and scream- Girl repeated after him.

Caroline could not understand what was going on, until she saw that, mans face quickly changed vains under his eyes popped out, fangs became longer and in a moment he bit the girls neck and for a moment everything stopped. Caroline was paralyzed , that not possible, she knew that this man was a vampire but vampires were never interested in such a small village,they all preferred big cities. But now it was real, just in a second girl dropped on the ground,DEAD. Caroline didn't know what to do, she wanted to scream but had no voice, good for her, she is sure, she wont live till the morning. Suddenly she felt some one breathing behind her ,but she was trapped and could not move. Vampires have special abilities which make them a really good hunters, they can track their victims even in a long distance,but now they were just standing, they looked at the body of a girl, turned around and went in the other side. Caroline was still standing in the trees hiding the couln not understand what has just happened, they killed a girl, she was dead, lying near caroline, that was the first time she was a dead body. She was shocked but when the light was far away and she could not see it she got up and ran as fast as possible, she still was in danger. She was running so quickly, run for her life,she could not stop not now,but in the same exact moment she crushed in to a rock and fell down cutting her hand,but she had to run.

-No,Caroline,not now?—she screamed to incourage herself.

-Need a help,love?- she heard someone saying and she fell again, everything was blurred in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank everyone who read my story that means a lot to me.**

When I was a little girl I never liked our small village because nothing ever happened there, every day was like the previous one, same people, same old stone houses, same silence in the dark which drove you crazy, time just stopped in the village, everyone knew their job, chained to the dull and boring life no one had ever tried to break free. I knew this place was my home. My parents, friends, loved ones made me feel safe and secure that's why I get used to this situation too. Wild soul of mine wanted to run away as far as possible, see great cities, talk to strangers and just wander without looking back, be a gypsy princess or at least just move, move in time…. But I stayed, I stayed because of the loved ones, because there is no other place that warms my heart. There I could be brave, nothing bad ever happens there so its not such a big deal. But today at this very moment I can feel that, time is moving and faster than ever, I am losing the run. Only sound I can hear is my own heartbeat, pressure is so high that my head feels like is going to explode. That's it Caroline, what you always wanted to break free, feel the danger and now you are going to die…

-Do you need a help ,love?—he asked again, I was stoned, couldn't move, only thought I had was how to survive, I have to go back to my family, I just have to.

I had no answer, even if I could speak what should I tell a vampire who has just killed an other innocent girl. My head was down but even in this dark I could feel that he was starring at me, looking patiently waiting for me. Only now I understand how deeply and heavily I have been breathing. What should I do?

But the time was up as well as his patience, he moved slowly, even if I looked at him it would be difficult to see his face because on the darkness. I didn't move, he bent slowly and kneeled.

\- You are becoming rude, love. Why are you trembling ?- Why am I trembling? Like he didn't knew. Caroline do something, you have to do something. Suddenly, I don't know how but I knew hes hand was moving, in a second I could feel a warm hand slowly sliding on my hair, this made me to remember that dead girl lying on the ground in the middle of no where, I don't want to be like her. I knew it had no point but when you are a survivor sometimes even most pointless decisions came out the greatest. So I just got angry, angry about everything in my life and punched him for a moment he hesitated I didn't waste my precious time and run away, I knew that vampires were faster and stronger than any human on the planet , from the time I learned to speak my parents told me a different, scary stories about them and their thirst for human blood but no one has ever told me what to do if I meet one, that's our problem no one wants to fight and now I was running for my life, in the woods going to the whole different direction far away from the village. I have been running what it seemed to me for more than a century, my feet started to hurt, I was exhausted physically and emotionally I couldn't keep up the speed so I stopped just for a second , everything was silent only my heartbeat spread in the woods like echo or at least that's what I felt like, enough of wasting the time I have to hide, I looked in the end of nowhere and couldn't believe it someone was breathing behind me ear, I didn't look back, I just wanted to run but in a second he grabbed my hand.-

-Let me go, you monster!- I started fighting and punching him as much as I could.

-Hey listen, love , listen!- and he grabbed me so strong that I just had to stop moving, I could feel his strong hands, one on my waist and second on my hand holding me.

-I am not going to hurt you.

-Really? Don't you think that's quiet ridiculous including the fact that we are in the woods at night and you are holding me, just let me go- and I tried to free my self and it didn't work- Let me go you monster, you vampires have no right to act like that!

\- Vampires?- I heard him laughing that brought shiver to my body, why the hell is he laughing? Is this the way they hunt? I don't understand what is he waiting for.

\- Sweetheart, calm down, I have to disappoint you but I am not a vampire, now I understand your strange behavior.

-My strange behavior? Look at yourself! Do you think I am going to believe you?

-Listen love, I will free you if you promise to not run, I can proof that I am normal just like you, I just want to help you.

I didn't want to trust him but I felt like I had no choice, what else can I do.

\- Okey, fine, let me go now!- He kept his promise and released me, my hand was aching, I wanted to run again but before I could make up my mind he took a torch, which I don't know where he was hiding it and in a moment I could see his face. He was tall and strong(I have experienced his strength) , he had short drown hair and I have to admit that quiet charming blue eyes, when he smiled he had this dimples on cheeks, he seemed really attractive, hard to believe that he was going to turn into a ruthless beast but me all know you cant judge people only by their appearance.

-Is this better love?- he made me to wake up from thoughts.

-Yes, but that doesn't mean I trust you.

\- As I said I can proof that you don't have to worry I am not a monster.

\- Than proof it.

He looked in my eyes like he wanted to test me, than without looking away he took a small knife from his pocket , I stepped back. with I smirk on his face he got the knife and cut his hand.

\- What are you doing?

\- If you know anything about vampires, you may heard about their power to heal instantly, now look at my hand.- he was right vampires had the ability to heal, every human disease was nothing for them.

\- Okay I believe you, now I have to go home.

\- I can help you love to find the right way to your village, please tell me the name of it.

\- I don't need a help I can go home on my own.

\- Of course, I am sure you can, but its late we have only one torch and as you said previously if there really are any vampires its better to stick together and also I know this woods really well.

I looked around and he was right, I had no idea where I was. But I also hesitated.

\- You aren't sure love? Come on, take this . If anything happens you will be able to protect yourself.- he was holding a knife, without thinking a took it.

\- As I see we have agreed, great. Please follow me.

I followed him we were walking quiet quickly, at least now I felt a little bit safer.

\- Can I show an interest and ask what a lady like you is doing there at this time?

-Well first of all I am not a lady and second that's not your business.

\- Oh, someone is too confident for a girl running away in no where what from, yes from the vampires.

\- That's not funny, I am sure I saw them, they killed a girl.- and again I was that picture in my mind

\- My apologies, I didn't knew that but vampires usually don't feed in such a small villages. That's strange.

\- Yes, it is.

\- We have a few miles to walk, maybe you will introduce yourself?

\- Introduce to the stranger? I don't think so.

I saw him smile. - My name is Klaus, if you wonder.

-Klaus?—Now it was my turn to laugh.

\- Yes, whats funny love?

\- Nothing, it just always makes me laugh when I hear this name, so what is your excuse, let me guess your parents as well as millions of others named you after our king Niklaus? It is funny how people always try to please him.

\- Well my parents didn't have a good imagination. What about yours?

-My name is Caroline Forbes, wait no, why the hell I told you my name, I didn't want to.

\- You should watch your mouth lady, don't worry I will keep it as a secret. You seem fearless and independent Caroline that are good qualities love.

\- Well thank you I guess. Can you stop calling me love, this is getting creepy.

\- Really, I do not think so LOVE.

I just rolled my eyes and quicken up my steps, all I wanted was to just get home, I don't even want to imagine whats happening with mom right now. I wasn't in mood to talk, so we were silent the whole way.

\- That's it, we are near my village, now I will go on my own.

\- Then I wont insist, it was a pleasure to meet you Caroline, even in a such strange situation.

\- Thank you.

I walked away without looking back, in a few minutes I was standing in front of my house, I have never felt so happy to see it again.

\- Caroline!

-Mom- I run to the house straight in to her arms.

\- We were so worried, where have you been?

\- I am so sorry mom, so sorry.- I hugged her and didn't want to let her go, I was home, safe and alive but for sure I will never forget this day.

 _ **Meanwhile outside the house.**_

-Such a heartwarming reunion, don't you think?- said Klaus leaning on a tree.

\- Its late, we have to go back. I think you all have played enough.

-Elijah why you always have to destroy the fun. Klaus?

\- He is right Kol, we need to go back.

\- Fine, great Elijah thank you, the play is over.

All of them went to the forest and disappeared in the dark of night. If only Kol knew that the play has only just began.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everybody for reading my story. Hope you will enjoy this chapter. Please leave reviews, really want to know what you think about the storyline.**

Next morning Caroline woke up feeling exhausted not only physically but also mentally. What happened to her was just a too much stress for one night but she couldn't stop herself from thinking about this pure girl who became a victim, dinner for vampires. She knew that in big cities vampires were free to do that ever they liked but there were no vampires in her village for years. Its interesting and also frightening what brought them back. When caroline was a little girl her father used to explain to her how fragile and important are human lives, lives which were given from god as a present and so she grew up knowing how valuable is life. It horrified her that someone could kill innocent people in such a terrible way. She knew, the girls face stuck in her head forever.

\- Good morning my dear.- Elizabeths voice brought her back from thoughts.

-Good morning mother.- Caroline took a deep breath and sat on the bed.

\- You look better, I was so worried caroline, yesterday you couldn't even speak so I didn't insist on telling me anything but now you are home and safe so I want to know what happened.

Caroline didn't want to talk about anything that happened that night but she knew her mother was patient now or later she has to tell her.

-Mom, yesterday I was going home from Elena when in the middle of the forest I saw something…. I saw how a young girl was killed.

-Killed?

-Yes and those who killed her were vampires.

\- Caroline are you sure, if that's true I will have to tell other families too, its very dangerous situation if vampires are back that will change our lives.

-Mom stop I know how important it is. I know what I saw, they left her in the forest dead- That was it and I broke down in tears.

\- My little girl, I am so sorry you had to see that. Everything will be fine.- Those were the words I wanted to hear for such a long time, to feel safe and loved again.

\- Calm down, I promise we will figure it out. For now lets not talk about that.

This is how it always happens in our world, everyone prefers to pretend deaf and blind rather than speak about the problems but we are used to it, we are the characters in our own plays, puppets of the show, where no one is allowed to speak. That's what I hate the most, I always wanted to be free and independent but in our world its difficult and even more difficult if you are a woman. Girls in our time don't have a voice, we just have to be perfect daughters, wives, mothers for children and we get lost in this everyday routine. There are dozen of rules which we should follow and its hard to understand who have more strict rules to follow women from rich families or from poor ones. There is one tradition which I hate the most and also makes me laugh, girls from poor families aren't allowed to have a long hair because length shows the status of your family and its just disgusting how men use this tradition for their own pleasure. When woman gets married they cut her hair which is representation of control from husband over wife. I just cant stand this rules, that's why I have always wanted to run away, to the place where I can live without this stupid rules, but I have no reason to complain, my father is a priest with great intelligence who is determined to give me the best education we can afford. That's why I am one of few girls who can read in our village. My hair is not also cut short, my father has always been proud of me and my appearance and he would also never persuade me to do something I didn't wish. Everything this just seems so wrong…..

My mother and I were making dinner when Elena came in. When I look at her I always admire her beauty with perfect body, white soft skin and brown eyes she seemed like a perfection, only thing that always worried me was her hair which were cut short to the chin when she had an amazing deep brown hair.

\- Good afternoon misses Forbes!

-Good afternoon Elena, nice to see you, how are your parents?

-Thank you, they are feeling well, by the way we have just planned to go to the city father has to buy some instruments for house and I was wondering if you would let Caroline to come with us?

\- Really? That would be great, please mother.

\- Well I don't want to bother your parents Elena.

\- Trust me we will be happy if Caroline comes with us and also my brother and I will make sure that Caroline will return home same , you don't need to worry.

-Than I don't see any reasons to refuse.

-Thank you, wait a minute, I will go and change quickly.

I was so happy, I ran into my room, grabbed the most beautiful dress I had and changed quickly, I let my hair fall down on my shoulders and in a few seconds I was ready to go when I noticed something sparkly was on the floor, I bent down to take it and only than I remembered the knife which Klaus gave me yesterday, I was so rushing that I forgot to give it him back. I looked at knife, it didn't need much time to understand that it was not an ordinary knife.

\- Caroline—I heard mothers voice, I had to go so I just took the knife, put it in my small bag and went back.

\- I am ready.

\- It was nice to see you again misses Forbes.

\- For me too Elena, I will thank your parents later, have a good time girls and be careful

\- We will.

And before my mother said a word we ran out of the house.

\- Thanks god Elena, you are my saver. That's exactly what I needed.- with a great laughter we ran to the path where her mother Miranda, father John and brother Jeremy were waiting for us in their small carriage.

-Thank you so much for inviting me.

\- You are very welcome Caroline, now we can go.- said Miranda and we started our little trip.

The capital city of Angkor was Tiflis, one of the greatest cities in the whole world, where art, music, poetry and theatre were celebrated. Place of free people who were living their best lives, travelers and merchants from around the world went hundreds of miles to reach this place. Everything in this city feels so different. People there are more free, ladies with long hairs walk through the city with their heads up high. Atmosphere there always amazed me, like city has its own emotions which he is willing to share with you. In the north part of the city, on hills of Akra stood a great castle, biggest in the world, home for the king. It looked at the city from high, covered in treasure its style was unique. There are million rumors about what the castle looks from the inside but only few get chance to see it. In the childhood I would often imagine going through the great walls of castle, but it was only a dream.

I love this city, my family comes there once in a three or four month and every time I cant wait for that day to just wonder in the city and meet strangers from other kingdoms. That's why I am so excited about our small trip. Elenas father had a business to discuss and also had to buy some instruments and Miranda had to buy some products and cloths which were necessary because its winter in a few months and we have to start preparation really early because after it snows its impossible to get to the city. So Elena and I had a plenty of time to enjoy the city. We were just walking , entertaining ourselves and watching street artists.

-Oh look at that Elena, wish I could buy that.- said I when we walked near the dressmaker.

\- You will never change Caroline.

-Maybe one day I will have enough money to buy these dresses.

\- I hope so, or I will have to listen to you complaining the rest of my life.- We moved on both laughing. Until we remembered something.

\- So what have did you two decide?

\- We wont rush, I am ready every second but he wants to plan everything properly and than we will run and finally get marries.

\- But don't you think its dangerous and what about your parents, just think about them.

\- I know Elena and that breaks my heart, but you have to understand I want to live, I want freedom to see the world, visit places like this, I don't want to become an ordinary wife, have husband who will turn me into a slave, I want more, I want love and advantures, experience new things and even if a fell in this at least I will know that I tried and just didn't sit waiting for a miracle. I love Tyler and now that together we can survive.

\- You always were a dreamer Caroline and I just don't want you to feel disappointment when your plan fails.

\- Oh so you think that we cant make it?

\- No, no Caroline I know that you will do your best, both of you but you have to think what if you fail, he will always have an opportunity to come back to his normal life but no one will take you back, you know how strict are our rules, just thing again and no matter what I will always support you.

\- Elena I am not stupid I have thought about that I know the risk but I have to try.

\- Fine than this is your life.

For next few minutes we were walking in silence. I tried to made up my mind.

\- You know what, you are right I have to think about it again, but I have to do it on my own, do you mind if I walk for a few second alone?

\- Um, no of course I understand, I wanted to see the play on the main stage I will wait for you there.

\- Thank you.

I want without looking back, I have thought about my decision too many times but when I heard that from my best friend it felt different, what if that doesn't work , what if our love is not enough, I will lose everything. Finally my head started aching and I realized that I had to change the subject and it was unfair for Elena too, I was there only because of her, so I quickly went back to the main stage on the Freedom Square, that was one of my most favorite places, every night actors took the stage for their great performance and thousand of people were watching them with admire. Sometimes even the royal family comes there to see the play, so crowd always has a hope to see princes, princesses or even king himself. It was unbelievable how freely vampires and witches were walking in the town, who knows how many times I have passed one of them, there are rules made as well, even though they have more space people don't seem afraid. In a few minutes I was near the square and the amount of people gathering there was more than I have ever seen in my life and when I looked up everything became clear the red flat hang on the top of statue in the center of the Freedom square which meant that some one from royal family was there. In this crowd it was impossible to find Elena, so I want back to the main street which now was empty, found a place to sit and starting looking for her, she had to come this way to go back to meet her parents so I just had to be patient and wait. I find it hilarious that for a century we have the same king, same royal family and only few have seen their faces that's why everyone was even more interested to see them.

I was sitting on a small branch, on the opposite side artist was working on his masterpiece, that was amazing to watch how from nothing he was creating the definition of beauty and control, I couldn't stop watching him, until I noticed something , people with red eyes and fangs have just passed me, it was a strange feeling to see them walking like this during the day, if not the events before I would happily sit there and watch them because mysterious and magical is always interesting but now I have the same feeling of horror, I hold my breath, I have to go.

\- Are you already leaving love?— I turned back and couldn't believe, it was Klaus.

-You, again?

-Oh you seem quite disappointed, but I know why.—He looked at the vampires right in the corner.- And again I will be happy to help you.

\- I don't need a help I am waiting for my friend.

\- I don't really think that it's a good idea to sit there alone, let me show you around while your friend comes. You will be safe, I promise.

I didn't want to wonder with a stranger but being in the streets full of vampires wasn't a good choice so once again I agreed, also I knew Elena was not going to return for at least half an hour, I know that she wants to see the royal family as much as everyone else.

\- Fine but we wont go too far.

Two of us went away from the vampires and I walked in the direction of a small shop, one of my favorites, in the light he seemed even more handsome and it was hard to not notice how confident he was.

\- We are walking in silence again.

\- Just because I ran in vampires again.

\- Trouble just loves following you.

\- That's right, here we are, this shop.

This was a small shop in the corner where you could buy everything ancient but still unique. I love looking through this things.

\- Finally someone who admires the beauty of ancient art.

\- Yes I like there, you cant find such masterpieces anywhere else.

\- It was rather foolish to wander alone in the city, you are a brave girl.

\- I wasn't alone, I am waiting for my friend, we were already leaving but now we are stuck there until someone takes that red flag off.

-Now I understand your friend wanted to see the royal family and what about you?

\- I am not that interested.

\- Why not love ?

\- Because I thing its rather foolish to expect them show up, people haven't seen there faces for over a century and if they wanted to be recognized they would reveal their faces long ago. Its just another play to have the attention of the crowd, because everyone wants to see the king.

\- You cant blame them for there wish, he is a great king, isn't he?

\- He has power that's all, strength doesn't make people great.

\- Of course you have your thoughts how to make this world better.

\- Of course I have!

\- You know Caroline you don't look and act like a small village girl, you are more than that. And you want more a small village life, it is not for you, great cities, love and thrust for adventures that's what I can see in your eyes.

-You know nothing about me.

\- I assume you already have a plan how to run away and escape your ordinary life.

It frightened me what he said it was like he heard me talking and knew everything but I tried to don't look confussed.

\- I am happy with my life, you have to try harder to guess what I really want. By the way, I remembered that I forgot to give you this yesterday.- I took a knife out of bag.

\- No love, leave it, you are a warrior it may help you, there is no way I am taking it back love

I was going to say something when I saw Elena coming in to she shop looking confused.

\- Caroline!

\- Elena, I thought you were near the stage waiting for the royal family.

\- I was but they took down the flag we didn't see anyone. Maybe you will introduce me.

\- He is just a stranger, come on we are leaving.

Klaus smiled and looked at me.

\- Until next time, Caroline

\- Goodbye Klaus.

And we went from the shop, it is so strange, I don't want to meet him again.

\- You aren't going to tell me what happened?

\- Trust me there is nothing to tell.

It was getting dark so we went back to the meeting point and waited for about an hour, when everybody was there we went back to our village, all the way home Miranda was talking about what she bought, time run quickly and soon I was home, I thanked Elenas parents and promised to see her again tomorrow, I went home exhausted, ready to sleep but the same moment I stepped in I knew something was wrong.

Mother and father were sitting near the table, whispering.

\- Mother,Father - I waited for their answer

\- Caroline, its good that you are back, your father and I have to talk with you. Sit down.- I sat and prepared my self.

\- Caroline, your mother told me about what happened in the forest and about the dead girl, my dear girl I need you to swear that you aren't making things up and you saw someone been killed indeed.

\- Father, of course I swear I am not making things up, Why are you asking?

\- I told boys to go check the forest, there was no body found Caroline!


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank everyone who read my story and especially those of you who left reviews. Thank You and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

 _817 B.C_

\- Tell me what do you see witch?

\- Patience, you have to be patient.

It was over the midnight when hybrid king was standing in the small house of an unknown witch who called herself The Spirit. He was standing in the circle surrounded by the artifacts and blood of the dead animals, this smell was disgusting but in a second all of his senses paralyzed, like something took his powers, he could only hear a heartbeat which was so distant.

\- I found it- witch exclaimed.

\- Tell me, NOW!- Klaus felt again his power and got out of a circle.

\- Who you are looking for is not on the earth yet.

-What does this mean?

\- A star is not born yet, but the heartbeat you heart belonged to it, soon she will be born, delivered by the human girl. I will track them.

\- And I will finally get what I want.

 _Present days_

\- But she was there, I am sure , they left her body- Caroline was rather disappointed.

\- Caroline, There is nothing in the forest, no one from the village has come up with the body, there is no evidence- spoke her father.

\- We cant just ignore this fact and move on.

-No this is exactly what you are going to do, Vampires were gone from this village for a long time and no one wants to see them again, people are blind, they are afraid and without evidence no one is going to believe us.

I knew that he was right but still I felt angry and disappointed, without a single word I just went to my bedroom, good sleep was the best medicine for me, but I couldn't help myself but think about everything that happened in the past few days. Growing up in this village I felt so safe that never thought what the life outside the village was like, for a minute I even doubt about my escape and running away with Tyler, was this the world I wanted to live in ? I don't think so.

Next morning I woke up already exhausted but the sun was shining and everything seemed so calm that I felt the hope again. I got dressed as quick as possible because today I was going to meet Tyler. I haven't see him for days and missed more than ever. When I finally got to the field which was our secret meeting place he has been already waiting for me. I run fast right in to his arms. And our lips met for a long kiss.

\- I missed you so much—He told me when we broke our kiss for an air.

\- I know, I have missed you too, You have no idea what a long and horrible week I have had.

\- Caroline

\- No, whats happening now?

\- Caroline, we have to hurry up and manage everything even faster than I thought.

\- What? Why?

\- My father is sending me to the academy in the kingdom of ANI, he wants me to become a soldier.

\- When?

\- Next week, I am so sorry Car, if you change your mind..

\- No ,Never, we will do it, we will run and nobody can stop us even your father.

\- I love you so much

_ I love you too.

And again he kissed me. For about an hour we walked in the field planning how to run away. Finally we agreed about escaping the day after tomorrow, time was becoming our biggest enemy, his friend will take us in the Kingdom of Ani and than on our own be have to figure out how to live, but I believed together we were capable of everything , our wildest dreams were becoming the reality but I had no regret.

That day I went home earlier , none of my parents were at home, I looked around and felt tears forming, I loved Tyler and wasn't regretting my decision but this is the place where I was born, I grew up here loved, had a great childhood, my parent gave me everything and now I am going to abandon them without any explanation, what is the life going to be without them and also Elena I will also never see her again, at least I can say goodbye to her.

I really wanted to do something pleasant for my parents at last so I started cooking dinner for tonight, final one as a family. I was in the middle of a process when the door opened and my parents came in. What I saw on their faces its hard to describe, absolute horror and fear, mothers eyes were full of tears and she was so pail, I got nervous something serious happened.

\- Mother, Father is everything all right?

But they both kept silence, mother bent her head without looking at me and father was looking at me with pity in his eyes.

\- Please tell me, you are both frightening me. Please.

-Caroline, we have to talk with you seriously.—Father began and than stopped again.

\- I am listening very carefully, tell me.

\- My dear girl, your mother and I were called to the house of our Lord Eastwood. He introduced us one of the kings Minister. It came out that he wanted to discuss something with us.

\- Kings Minister, what did he want.

\- Caroline remember when you were in the city with Elena there was a red flag which was a sign that royal family was attending the play.

\- I remember but no one saw them and we moved on.

\- Its getting harder for me to speak my dear girl, but he saw you, the king saw you

\- What? Mother?- But her mother kept quiet.

\- Caroline he saw you and was fascinated by your appearance as the prime minister said and now King wants to meet you in his palace.

\- No, this cant be truth, why he would want to meet me, I am no special there were hundred of other girls thats not possible.

\- I know my dear but this is the truth.

\- Fine but why are you so nervous , if he wants to meet me that doesnd mean he is going to kill me , right?

I was looking at mother searching for answers, why me, what the king wanted? I were standing there miserable waiting for the answer, I looked in my fathers eyes but in a second he was gone, where is he going?

-Mother?

-Caroline- she came, looked at me and hugged me so hard- Everything is going to be fine.- I couldn't understand who she was trying to calm down me or herself.

\- When they want to take me?

\- Tomorrow, in the evening, we asked for more time but he refused. I am so sorry Caroline, I don't want you to go but you know who are we to refuse the king himself.

\- Mother they will take me for a day right?- I tried to find something positive and just calm down but when I looked at her I saw that, she had no hope.

\- Caroline, we don't have much time, so I will talk with you freely- she moved to the couch and sat down, I followed her.

\- We cant refuse the king, you know I will do everything to protect you but in this situation we don't have a choice, Caroline you are smart and beautiful, if he likes you even more he can leave you as his mistress.

These were words I was afraid the most, for the first time my beauty was playing against me.

\- Mom I don't want to go- My voice broke and I looked at her desperately, but the silence at this moment spoke louder than anything or anyone She was right I don't have a choice.

\- Minister is going to visit us today, in the evening, he will inform us with the further details,

I tried really hard to block my emotions.

\- Where are you going?

\- I need a moment to think, alone.

I went in to my room and just fell on the bad, this cant ne happening , not now, not with me, Hybrid King the most dangerous creature on the whole earth wanted to meet me. Even now I knew that there will be no happy ending for me. And surprisingly for my self I came up with the most stupid decision in my life, Tyler and I we will run away today and than no one will ever find me. But first I have to escape from house but my mother is near and I cant go out now, I will have to wait for night and when they will be asleep I will just disappear.

These were the longest three hours in my life, everyone was silent. Until we heard knock on the door, mother opened the door, table was ready for the guest. The door opened and Minister came in.

\- Good evening!

\- Good evening sir Lucian .- said mother and invited him inside

\- And this is the beautiful lady Caroline I assume

\- That's right sir, Caroline come here.- I went near Father and greeted our guest

\- It's a pleasure to meet you- he said.

\- Thank you.- I told him in a low voice.

\- The dinner is ready, we tried our best to please you sir- Mother was doing her best, trying to be nice and calm.

-Oh, thank you madam, but I fear I don't have much time, if you don't mind I want to speak with your daughter alone.

\- Sir don't take me wrong but we want to attend your conversation—said father.

\- I understand your fears, but you can be sure I am here just to talk, our daughter of course has a choice to meet or don't meet the king but before the makes her decision I must talk to her privately. Can I invite you for a walk?

Before father said anything I agreed, I just wanted everything to finish quickly, so we went for a walk, without any hesitation he started.

\- Lady Caroline, I know that you are afraid, but just imagine how many girls wish to be on your place and have an honor to meet the king himself. He liked you, you are astonishing and he noticed that of course, you can refuse to go but I have to warn you there might be consequences.

\- what kind of consequences? What if I don't want to meet him? We all know who he is.

\- Lady Caroline you have no idea who he is, but he knows about you, your mother, father, best friend Elena and even that boy who you are planning to run with Tyler.

That moment my heart stopped beating, no one knew about this, I looked around but we were already too far from home.

-Bus how..

-How do I know that? Caroline when king wants something he gets that. And you will come with me.

\- You said that I have a choice, that's not fair.

\- Fair? Is that fair that you are planning to run away with that boy and leave you family?

\- You have no right to judge me. I refuse to go with you.

\- That's exactly what I thought, bring him!

\- Bring who?

In this moment I went speechless.

\- Tyler, what is he doing there.

\- Caroline what is happening?

\- You see lady Caroline, refuse comes with consequences. Guard!

I could see how guard hit Tyler right in the stomach, another in the face, I could see blood running down his face.

-Stop what are you doing? Stop!

But they didn't stop, Tyler tried to fight back but they were stronger, they hit him more and more.

\- Stop this- I cried out

\- You see Caroline- started Lucian in a calm voice- This is what happens when you refuse the king, they can stop of course if you agree.

They were going to kill him, I had no choice mother was right.

\- Fine, I agree, I will do whatever you want but let him go.

\- That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Guard, take him away.

I wanted to protest but he continued

\- Don't worry he will be allright, Tomorrow you will meet the king and act your best to don't disappoint him, meanwhile you are going to return home and tell your parents about your decision, you will have enough time to say goodbye. And don't even dare to complain, remember next time there can be your mother or father not Tyler.

The whole way back home we both were silent, I thought about poor Tyler, why is this happening to us. If king made such an effort to persuade me to meet him I don't even want to imagine what else he is capable of doing, he already knew I would agree, but he wanted to show his power. Everyone knows NO ONE REFUSES THE KING!


	6. Chapter 6

Lucian left me outside the house, millions of thoughts in my mind were driving my crazy, I had to be calm for the sake of my parents, with a happy face( at least I tries to look happy) I walked in to the room and saw my parents sitting by the table nervous and impatient. I could see they were waiting for me to speak, I took a deep breath and remembered exactly what Minister told me to say.

\- Mother, father I made up my mind, Minister and I talked for I long time and came to conclusion that I will see king tomorrow.

\- Caroline if you aren't willing to do so..- Mother started but I quickly stopped her

-No mother, he is the king and I will do my best to please him and also it is a great honor.

I walked to my room without waiting for there respond, I tried to sound confident but I knew that they didn't believe. I was exhausted so I went to bad and tried to fall asleep but is was useless, meanwhile I could still see light coming from the dinning room, I knew what my parents are afraid of, but worst thing is that none of us knows what does the king want from me? And the way they treated Tyler, I still shiver of the thought what could happen if they didn't stop…

Morning… and I can say this is the quietest morning in this house that has ever been, but what can we do, none of us knows what to say, maybe its time for goodbye.

I dressed quickly, chose the best dress I have ever had, it was white and plain not like the royal ones but it suited me perfectly and also it was good with my eyes color. I loosened my hair and for once looked in to the mirror and I saw her, a village girl whose eyes were full of dreams, light and love but now they are dark and hopeless, just in one night everything changed, in the mirror was a reflection of a doll, puppet who has always been controlled by rules, why was I so blind…

-Caroline, its time- I signed and got out.

My parents were looking terrible,they haven't slept all night and were worrying so much that they aged just in a single night. I went and hugged them both,

-Don't worry, everything will be fine, I am going to come back home, just don't worry- Its funny because now I don't understand who I am trying to calm with this words my parents or myself. I want to the carriage and sat, waiting for Lucian to come, he told goodbye to my parents and the road began.

-You did the right choice Caroline.- That was the only thing he told me during our trip and that's good because I am not in the right mood now. A had quiet a time to think, but I tried to get out all the bad thoughts I wanted to be calm and confident, when was little I always imagined what is was like to live in the castle, where every day is a party, girls dressed in beautiful dresses living their best lives without knowing horror of outside the castle walls, I used to think about it all day but dreams are dreams what else can I say. I have heard lot of stories about the main castle of the Mikaelson family, palace Sanje, biggest in the world, some people say even walls are made of gold and precious stones, exotic gardens and great forests surround the palace it is perfect, many kings have tried to build a better one but everyone has failed and today I am going to see this castle, I am sure its going to be better than in my imagination just to bad that this might me the last time I see anything at all . Oh god why am I thinking about the palace when my life is in danger, Hybrid king, first of his king,strongest in the world wants to see me, I better pray for a miracle to save me from this monster.

Suddenly we stopped , I even didn't notice how we want through the city and now we are standing in front of an enormous gates, we want far in to the forest, god everything there was so beautiful, so peaceful and alive.

On the top of the hill I saw it, palace Sanje, it is something unbelievable, great castle walls shining in glory, huge garden with the most beautiful and extraordinary flowers I have ever seen. Lucian probably saw how to face changed but I couldn't do anything other than admire. We get to the castle and by the path in to the hall. Everything was unbelievable walls and floors painted and decorated in the most exquisite way, luxury was everywhere it was a dream. In a few minutes we were near the door which was protected by guards.

\- This is it, king is waiting for you inside, just a few rules, listen to him carefully,don't disobey and when you walk in you should show your respect for the king, considering your place in the society you have to kneel before him and wait until he gives you a permission to get up and never look straight in to his eyes.

Any other time I would be offended by his words but now I listened very carefully, I don't want to angry king. Guards started opening the door, I took a deep breath and got ready for the worst.

I walked in slowly, looking at the floor, I saw man's feet but didn't dare to look up, as fast as I could I bent the knee and waited.

He approached me slowly, at this moment I could hear my heartbeat it was so loud.

-Stand up Caroline.- Oh no, this is impossible,this voice I have already heard it and not once. I got up and looked up.

-Klaus!- I exclaimed in surprise, only than I understand it was a mistake, shut up and looked down, how is this possible.

\- Good to see you again love, come on look at me - he quickly grabbed my chin and made me to look inside of his eyes. I always thought that he had amazing eyes from the day we met but they have never looked so dangerous before.

\- I don't understand- he left me and want to pour a drink, I couldn't even move.

\- What can I say, I just love a good play.

-But in the forest your hand, it didn't heel.

\- As I said I love a good play and also don't you know love even eyes can lie.

So this is a play, of course all of his life humans have been puppets, just entertaining and feeding vampires.

\- I still don't understand anything want you want from me, why I am here? You have to explain everything.

\- Well first of all sweetheart I don't owe you anything, second I am the king and its not the way you should speak with me.

I didn't want to make him angry,I just need answers.

\- I am sorry,your majesty.

-Now that's better, please sit down Caroline.

I sat down and he pour me a wine.

\- Drink and don't look so scared love, I am not going to hurt you, not now.

His words made me tremble, NOT NOW. I took a sip, what is he doing?

-Please, I need to know why I am here.

\- You are such a curious, silly girl.

\- I am not silly, I just want to know

\- You just want to know if you are going to return home safe,right?

I just nodded, it was disgusting the way he looked at me, it was clear he was enjoying every moment, every moment of my fear.

\- Don't worry you will return home.- he stared at me,right into my eyes I wanted to look away but I couldn't .

-Lucian!

-Yes, your majesty.

-Lucian take girl back home to her parents safe and unharmed.

\- Yes my lord.

I was shocked what the hell does all of this means.

\- That's all for now Caroline, hope we will meet again soon.

And in a moment he disappeared, we want back to the carriage and without any questions we drove back, I am confused, now everything got even more complicated.

When we got home it was already late, I quickly run into the house, my parents have been waiting there all the time.

\- Finally, you are home,we were worried, what happened?

But I couldn't speak not now, I just hugged them and promised that everything is okey and I will tell them everything tomorrow, I guess that I had such a horrible face they even didn't resist.

I put on my nightgown and fell asleep.

Forest, dark and abandoned, I am wondering here while full moon is shining and everything seems dead ,its cold and silent.

-Mom,dad whats happening? Why are you there, don't you hear me.-But they didn't.

-Elena,Tyler you too. Why is nobody answering.

\- Always so curious love

-Klaus?

\- Kill them!

\- What wait, no, mom, dad, any one

But it was late everyone was dead and I were standing there covered in blood.

-Nooo, whats happening, nooo, please heeeep!

-Caroline, caroline wake up dear,wake up

-Mother

-Shhhhh, it was a dream you are okey, we are safe.

God everything seemed so real, I hugged her and tried to calm myself in her arms, I trid to fall asleep again but it was hard considering everything. Moon is full and shining so bright its so peacefull.

\- Tell me whitch!

\- Its her my lord, she is the one we were looking for.

-Good.

-Not for the poor girl.

-I told you Kol its just a beginning….


End file.
